Lines
by Nifflers12
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are becoming closer in their sixth year, but James wants something more than friendship. Lily hints that he may stand a chance, IF he can stop saying the same 'lines' he has told to every other girl.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't tell whether that's your face or your arse."

"James! Can you tell that you just touched _bare skin_? Do you think I don't have pants on?" Lily snapped as she leaned away from James' palm which was groping the side of her face.

"I hoped…." James sighed.

"Argh! What do you think is happening here?" Lily spat, blindly swatting at James' hand in the darkness.

"It's more about what I _hope_ is happening here." Lily grumbled an incoherent insult and ran her hands against the floor, searching for her wand. Her hands bumped into the cool metal of cauldrons that littered the floor—the reason they fell in the first place.

"Ha! Found it!" Lily's fingers clasped her wand sticking out from under a cauldron. With a flick of her wand, it lit, revealing that they sat on the floor of a broom closet. The door to the closet had slammed shut due to the avalanche of cauldrons. "I thought you said this was a secret passage." Lily moved her wand around the room; there was nothing more than dusty, empty shelves where the cauldrons once sat.

"Right," James breathed, finding his own wand that had been dislodged from his grasp after tripping. "Without my map, my sense of direction is terrible." He scratched his head with the tip of his wand.

Lily groaned as she watched a spark fly from the tip of his wand. She grabbed for his hand, her warm smooth skin against his own made him smile wickedly. "How many times do I have to tell you? That's dangerous."

He leaned toward her, his hand still in hers. "For as long as you feel the need to act like my mother." A waft of the cologne Lily would never admitted she liked, snaked around her face. James grin grew wider, dimples and all.

Lily rolled her eyes. "We should go. They would have heard that racket." She gestured to the cauldrons.

"Yes." James leaned his head out the doorway. "Now, remember, if we run into another group, we have to mark them with…" he began, in his signature know-it-all tone.

"A red X. I know. You've told me a hundred times," Lily replied with a sigh. "I'm not as incompetent as you think I am."

James smirked at her attitude. "Listen, I am the reigning champion of 'Find the Marauders'. I'm not about to lose because I'm stuck on a team with you."

Lily scowled. "Your confidence in me makes me swoon," she retorted. James shot a mischievous glance at her sarcasm.

"Then prove me wrong," he challenged, with a hand, he pushed the hair from his eyebrows; his eyes squinted ever-so-slightly, and his lips curled into a cunning challenge.

"Oh, I will." Lily gripped her wand a little tighter at her side as they set down the hallway.

The rules for 'Find the Marauders' were simple, but winning was challenging. At the beginning of the game, there was a five minute grace period when no one could be tagged. After the first five minutes, any player can tag any other player by marking a red x on their clothes. If a player is caught by a professor, that player automatically loses. The last person standing without a red x wins the game. Finding other players in the castle (especially those who knew the secrets the walls held only too well) was the challenging part. On that particular night, the Marauders invited four other players to join—to make four teams of two.

"Maybe the noise was a good thing," Lily whispered.

James narrowed his eyes at her, "You realize that that gives them the upper hand? They know where we are, but we don't know what direction they're coming from."

"Not if we don't act like sitting ducks," Lily retorted. Her fingers curled around his upper arm, and she gave him a tug. "This way, I have an idea."

She led him back to the secret passageway they had exited moments ago. A tall, yet narrow, stone arch stood hidden behind a dusty tapestry. Lily stuck her wand into the passage before she entered. When she deemed it clear, they tiptoed inside, James throwing a glance over his shoulder to ensure they weren't being watched.

"Ah," James said, as the tapestry slapped closed. "You wanted another small, confined space to be alone with me."

"Oh move over." Lily swatted him in the chest. With her back against the wall, she tried to sidle past James to poke her wand out of the tapestry.

James placed a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from peering into the hallway they just exited. "Admit it. This is nice," he voice was a low whisper that made it sound huskier than usual. He looked down at Lily, his black locks framing his face. His eyes lingered on those freckles splashed across her cheeks that he loved so much.

Her answer was quick and sharp. "For you." She pushed past his hand. As his hand fell from her, he traced the length of her arm until she swatted him away.

"So, your plan is to hide until someone investigates the sound of the cauldron's falling?"

"If another team heard that noise, they would be on their way. Assuming they weren't very close by, which we can because they would already be here by now, they won't be able to pinpoint exactly where we are located."

"Right, so you're hoping they stumble upon this exact hallway?" James asked, his tone skeptical.

"Of course not," she whispered before she flicked her wand. "Diffindo." Her wand traced the shelf lining the wall opposite the passageway. The wood splinter as her spell cut through it, sending chips to the floor. With a jerk of her wrist, the shelf cracked down the middle, folding, so that the goblets and jars lining the surface slipped, clattering to the floor.

"You dolt!" Lily called into the empty hallway, her voice echoing.

James jumped. He had been admiring the way she spoke incantations; the way that her whispered voice sounded so powerful. So the sudden rise in volume startled him. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Winning," Lily retorted, stepping away from the opening, concealing them in almost darkness except for James' wand light.

"But here's what you didn't think through," James countered. "The Marauders know this passage leads to this hallway. So it's very possible they will come from behind us and not down the hallway."

"Can you count? There are two of us." Lily said, a smile forming as she watched James' features distort. "You watch the hallway. You're much sneakier about things like that, and I will watch your back because I'm faster at incantations."

"Faster?" James scoffed, turning his back to Lily so he could peer around the tapestry.

"Yes, James Potter. Faster." Lily spun, facing the dark passageway. She rolled her eyes as she felt James press his back against hers. He allowed himself a moment away from the game as he took a deep breath, the warmth from her body clinging to him.

"Are you even looking out there?" Lily said, over her shoulder.

James chuckled. "No," he admitted.

"Well, get to it!"

"I love it when you boss me around." Gingerly, he parted the tapestry from the wall. Instead of holding his wand to the opening, he put his ear to it, listening for the sound of footsteps. He steadied his breathing, and strained to hear the rustle of a cloak or the pattering of soles on the stone floors.

"Flagrate!" Lily called. James was pulled to the ground, Lily gripping his arm tightly. James, wand raised, peered over her shoulder in time to watch her send another fiery red x to mark their second opponent.

Sirius let out a strand of profanity. "Evans!" he snapped, the embers of the X on his chest cooling so that only a red outline remained. Behind him, Mary Macdonald, Lily's close friend and fellow Gryffindor, shook her head.

"I told you it was a trap," she said to Sirius. "I knew Lily wouldn't be that loud without a reason." Sirius grumbled something about 'Find the Marauders' being a ridiculous game.

"Who's left?" James asked, pulling himself off the floor, not bothering to straighten his disheveled button down.

"Just you two," Mary said. "We took our Marlene and Remus." 

"Peter and Frank were nabbed by Filch," Sirius added.

"Would you look at that," James said, turning Lily with an arm on her shoulder. She looked up at him, strands of tousled hair fell around her face. "We won. I believe this calls for a victory kiss." 

James was too busy studying her strawberry pink lips to notice Lily raising her wand in between their chests-until she pushed the tip against his chest. "We didn't win," she whispered, a smirk forming at the corners of her lips.

"Don't," James breathed. The mischievous look in her emerald eyes foretold her next move.

" _ **I**_ won… _flagrate_." She drew the tip of her wand against his chest, marking him with the same fiery red x blazoned on Sirius and Mary. The heat from the spell warmed his skin as the red glow lit the triumph on her face. Sirius barked a laugh.

"I guess you did," James replied, the red afterglow dimming. "But, somehow, I don't feel like I lost."

Lily rolled her eyes before turning to the others. "We should get back before we end up like Peter and Frank."

The suggestion to leave was accepted, so the friends navigated the narrow passageway that led to the base of the Gryffindor tower. Sirius directed the group up the winding staircase to the face of the Fat Lady. After muttering the password, the three piled through the round opening.

Once inside, they were greeted with Remus and Marlene. "Peter and Frank already went up. They were pretty sour about their detentions," Marlene explained after James had asked.

Sirius and Mary recounted the story of how they eliminated Remus and Marlene before they arrived at the mutual decision to go to bed.

James reached for Lily's hand as she turned to leave. "Wait." His fingers were adept at snaking through hers. He gave her hand a tug, and she complied, stepping closer toward him. "I had fun tonight." The light from the glowing embers of the fireplace illuminated the freckles spotting Lily's cheeks and nose.

Lily smiled. "Me too," she breathed.

"You know," he stepped closer, meandering his free hand around her waist. "I didn't get that victory kiss yet." 

"Because you didn't win," Lily retorted. Lily fought back the warmth rising in her chest.

James frowned in jest. "How about a consolation prize?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Depends. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I think a cozy cuddle in my bed might cheer me up," he grinned, mischievously.

Lily laughed, and shoved him away. "You ruined it," she said, turning to leave.

"What? That was a good suggestion!" James retorted, throwing his hands to his sides.

Lily looked back at him, a condescending look shot across her face. "No, that was a line."

"A line?" James raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes, something you tell girls all the time and, I suspect, it usually works." Lily explained, a knowing smile crept across James' face.

"You can't deny I have good game." James gestured to himself as he sent Lily his best, charming smile.

Lily chuckled, but rolled her eyes. "I can't. Your game is great. But I am not going to be played, James Potter. I am not a game." Her voice was stern, even though she smiled.

"No," James whispered, his face fallen. "You're not." 

"So, no more lines then." The finger she pointed at him caused his smile to return.

"It sounds like what you're saying," James began, taking a step toward her, a finger extended. "Is that I actually have a chance here—if I stop the lines."

A coy smile rose at the corner of Lily's mouth. "Good night, James." James' chest felt ablaze.

"Night," he whispered. He sank into the armchair behind him and watched Lily walk to the top of the stairs. "If that's what it takes," he called after her. "You'll never hear another line from me again!"

Lily laughed. "I fear that you're only a bunch of lines," she called back, before swinging her dorm door closed behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, James raced up the stairs to the boys' dorm, taking them two at a time so he could tell Sirius everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sat at a table in the common room, her foot bent under her, as she scribbled her Potions essay that was due in just an hour; an essay she had started only minutes ago.

"Lily Evans, is that your Potions essay that's due today?" James asked, descending the stairs that led from the boys' dorm. His voice reminded Lily of a mother scolding a child.

Lily's green eyes flashed up at him, but returned to her parchment moments later. "Yes."

"Tsk, tsk." James plopped onto the overstuffed couch next to the fireplace—where he had an excellent view of his favorite red-head. "And all the professors think you're Miss Perfect."

"My essay will score better marks than yours-even if I did only just start it," Lily countered, a teasing smile in the corner of her lips.

"I know it will," he agreed, falling silent, listening to the scratching of quill against parchment. Without any attempt to hide his gaze, he examined the tiny freckles that littered her cheeks and nose, smiling to himself.

After a few minutes of silence, Lily piped in, "You're staring, and it's driving me nuts." She could feel his hazel eyes burning into her face, studying her every move.

"It's hard not to," he replied with a wink.

"Line," Lily replied without looking up from her work. James brow furrowed, until he remembered their conversation the night before when Lily told him he used to many 'lines' to flirt.

"Oh, come on!" James said, leaning forward on the couch. "That was a nice thing to say."

Lily set her quill down. "Not if it's just a line." Her green eyes narrowed at him.

"Fine, what about this?" James started, "I can't stop looking at your because you're gorgeous."

"Line."

"But it's true!" James retorted.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "You're telling me that I'm the first girl you _**ever**_ said that to?" James pressed his back against the couch, considering this. Lily saw a look of recognition wash across his face: the sheepish half-smile and the raised eyebrows. So, she said, "See, then it's just a line."

James tapped his hand against the arm of the couch, and watched as she resumed writing, trying to think of something he could have said that wasn't a line.

"You're still staring, and it's still annoying," Lily replied, peeking up at him.

"Well you're annoying me to." James tone was light, but Lily noticed he sounded a bit earnest.

"Neither of us would be annoyed if you let me finish my work," she pointed out, but James didn't budge. His mind was still reeling, trying to think of something else he could say to prove that he thought she was beautiful without sounding like a line.

After a few moments, James crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't see what's wrong with a few lines…every once in a while."

"You speak in lines," Lily explained. "Almost everything that comes out of your mouth is a line. I don't even know if you actually mean any of it or if it's just recycled material."

"I do. I mean it all," James responded, moving his seat to from the couch to the wooden chair opposite her.

Lily gave him a stern look. "No. You hide behind these lines," she replied. "You want everyone to think you're a smooth talker with nothing to hide, but that's not who you really are."

James furrowed his brow. "If it's so easy, why don't you try me? Say something to me that's not a line," he challenged.

"I didn't say it was easy," she responded.

"Go on," James encouraged, ignoring her comment. He leaned forward, his elbows on the table. The movement sent a whiff of his cologne to Lily who let her breath linger in her lungs a bit longer than usual. "Prove to me your rule of 'no lines' can actually be achieved."

Lily set down her quill for the second time. She studied James for a moment, her eyes squinting in concentration. "I don't think it's your smooth talking that makes girls like you," she started.

"Oh yeah?" James looked apprehensive. "If you say it's my strikingly good looks, it's a line." He flashed his best charming smile.

Lily laughed. "No," she leaned over the table and with her two index fingers, poked each of his cheeks. "It's these."

James felt his face where Lily's fingers had just been. "My cheeks?"

"No," Lily replied. "Your dimples. You put on this tough exterior, but your smile looks so…sweet." Pink rose up in James' cheeks. "See!" She pointed a finger as if accusing his flushed skin. "You're blushing."

"Am not," James turned backwards so he was straddling the back of the chair to hide the color he knew was there.

Lily laughed. She could count on one hand the number of times she had seen James' face turn red. "See? Real words mean more than dumb lines," she said to his untidy black hair.

James rested his chin on the back of the chair as he waited for the color to drain from his face. "Yeah, yeah," he conceded. "I get it."

"Hopefully, you will remember all the wisdom I have bestowed upon you this morning," Lily teased, picking up her quill once more.

Feeling that the blush had subsided, James stood up from the chair and pushed it in. "I learned lots from this conversation," he started, a cheeky grin smeared across his lips. "I learned that you think I'm adorable, my dimples make you melt," he cooed, gesturing goofily to his face. "And, I learned that you enjoy my company so much, that you are more willing to turn in a half-finished potion essay than tell me to bugger off," he teased, stepping toward the door. "I think that's all I learned."

"Only some of those things are true," Lily started, noting he was missing the most important part of their conversation—lines. "But I'm glad to see you take my words _**so**_ seriously."

James grinned at her sarcasm. On his way passed the table, he stopped next to her chair and leaned next to her ear. His hot breath tickled her ear when he whispered, "Want to know the real reason I stare?" Lily tried to conceal a grin, but wouldn't look up; she continued to stare at her parchment. "Your freckles. They're just-just," he started but stopped. Lily blinked up at him and furrowed her brow, surprised that he would stutter. He tried to recover, "I just like them."

"You really mean that?"

James smiled and straightened up. "Just ask Sirius. I talk about them all the time." James' smile grew as he watched the color in her cheeks rise.

Lily smiled sheepishly, and resumed writing. James exited the common room, his head held high.

Breakfast was almost over by the time Lily arrived. She hadn't quite finished her Potions essay but was sure she could squeak an extension out of Slughorn. She took a seat across from Mary and Marlene—who were sitting about five seats away from the Marauders, a band of second years between the two groups.

"Oi! Lily!" Sirius called, cupping his hand over his mouth. "What's this I hear about Jamesy boy making progress with you?"

Lily didn't look at him. She swatted her hand in his direction as if batting an invisible mosquito. "Padfoot!" James scolded. He lobbed an English muffin at Sirius' face, and it bounced off.

"What?" Sirius replied, innocently, before taking a bite of the English muffin.

Lily took her spot across from her friends still bent on ignoring the boys. "Morning," she said, filling her plate with fruits and a muffin. She would have to eat quickly if she were to be on time to Transfiguration.

Her friends muttered greetings. "So, what _ **is**_ going on with you two?" Marlene asked, after Lily had swallowed her fruit.

"Same old," Lily dismissed.

"Oh please," Marlene interjected, never one to keep thoughts to herself. "We saw you two in the common room this morning."

"We were being sneaky." Mary looked triumphant.

Lily bit her bottom lip. "We want to know," Marlene continued. "What he whispered to you that made your face turn red." She pointed a fork in Lily's direction.

Lily sighed. "He just—he said something sweet," Lily admitted. "For a change," she added, not wanting to sound too impressed.

"Let me guess," Mary said. "You won't tell us what he said."

Lily smiled, and shook her head. Her friends exchanged knowing glances; they would ask Sirius during Transfiguration.

Lily returned to her meal as her friends changed the topic. Lily was only half listening when she felt the burning of eyes on the side of her face. She looked up from her plate, although she already knew who was looking. She locked eyes with James, who gave her a guilty smile.

Teasing, she used her hands to cover her cheeks and nose, blocking James' view of her freckles. James laughed, receiving a curious look from his friends. "Two can play at that game, Evans!" James called over the second years sitting between them. He copied her, covering his dimples.

Marlene let out a groan. "Yeah, sure," she sounded sarcastic. "Everything is the same with you two."

James stuck out his tongue, and Lily chuckled before responding to Marlene with a shrug. She picked up her muffin and headed for the door; the Great Hall was emptying as students departed for their first class. Lily looked over at James. They exchanged small smiles before being swallowed by the crowd of students emptying into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the sixth years sat around the roaring fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. James was in a wooden chair, balancing on the back two legs, with his feet propped onto the table. Lily was on the floor, her back against the overstuffed couch occupied by Sirius, Mary, and Marlene. Mary and Marlene sat on either end, while Sirius sprawled across them—his head in Marlene's lap and his legs over Mary's. Lily scribbled away on a piece of parchment that was balanced on a textbook. She tilted the book so only she could read what she was writing while the others talked idly.

James eyed Lily. Her red hair pulled into a low ponytail revealed her sloping jawline. Her brow furrowed in concentration at whatever she was writing. His eyes lowered landing on those puffy strawberry pink lips. She sucked on her bottom lip as she wrote, and James sighed.

"Evans, wanna go make out?" James wondered. Each sixth year eyed him with various looks of curiosity and humor—except for Lily. Her eyes remained on her parchment, her quill scratching across the surface.

"You'll be lucky if I ever kiss you," she answered, signing her name to the bottom of the parchment before blowing on the ink.

Sirius laughed and said, "That is _exactly_ why Lils is so perfect." He leaned across Mary, smooshing her against the back of the couch, to ruffle Lily's hair. Lily knocked his hand away.

James smirked, much in agreement with Sirius. "You know, I don't appreciate being rejected in front of everyone like that," he feigned annoyance.

"Then stop asking me stupid questions in front of everyone," she retorted, finally looking up at him, her green eyes glowing from the reflection of the fire crackling in the corner of the room. Her response received a chorus of chortles and chuckles.

"I think that makes is Lily-2 and James-zip!" Mary piped in, after straightening Sirius' legs so they were more comfortable on her.

"Fine. No making out, but how about a walk?" James asked and raised an eyebrow hopefully.

He held his breath as Lily glanced up to appraise his words. She set her quill down on her parchment. "You won't try anything?"

"Maybe just a little…" James replied, earnestly, a mischievous grin spreading across his lips. Sirius snickered.

"No."

"Fine, I won't try anything," he sounded defeated. After she continued to look at him with an apprehensive frown, he added, "Really!" He jumped out of his seat and held out a hand to her. Much to James' surprise, Lily tucked the parchment into the textbook and left it on the floor next to the couch before entwining her hand in his. "Yes!" James declared, pulling Lily to her feet. When she let go, his hand felt cold.

Lily followed James to the door, noting that he carried his school bag. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to imagine why James would need to bring a bag with him. "Make sure you take her to one of the good make-out places," Sirius interrupted her thoughts. He twisted and called over the back of the couch as James and Lily approached the portrait. James smirked at his friend's advice. "You don't want Filch busting in…it would totally ruin the mood!" The door slammed shut, trapping Sirius' advice inside.

"I don't want to be out past curfew," Lily said. Students were expected to be in their common room in an hour.

"Suddenly turn into a rule follower?" James asked, peeking at her.

Lily smiled. "No, I just don't want you getting any ideas."

James' smile was cheeky with both of his dimples showing. "I'm surprised you said you'd go," James admitted. "Thought I would get rejected again."

"Really?" she asked as they walked side-by-side down the winding tower stairs; their shoulders occasionally bumping as they navigated.

"Really," he said, earnestly. He stuffed one of his hands into the pocket but left the other one out—the one closest to Lily.

"So all that confidence is one big façade," she teased, her fingers brushing his. A chill ran up her arm.

"With you it is." Lily narrowed her eyes at him, judging whether she thought he was being honest. He added, "It's not a line! It just sounds like one because I'm so smooth."

"I'm almost certain it's a line," Lily replied.

James laughed. "Did it work?" Lily merely rolled her eyes.

At the base of the stairs, Lily sighed when James opened a passageway hidden behind a portrait of a rather stout man. "You really do know this castle well."

"Just like women." He winked at her and gestured for her to enter first. Lily was tempted to ask where they were going, but she knew James wouldn't answer. He liked surprises.

When Lily entered the doorway, James snaked his fingers, calloused from Quidditch, through Lily's. She could feel the rough patches of skin that ran along the base of his fingers. They walked the length of the hallway, James' still holding Lily's—tracing her index finger with his thumb. Lily was relieved the only light in the passageway was from the tip of James' wand as the warm feeling in Lily's chest bubbled up making her cheeks feel hot.

They walked for a few minutes until they reached the end of the passageway, a stone door blocking them inside. Before he opened the door, James let go of her hand to rummage through his bag. Lily peered over his arm as he pulled out a shimmering material.

Lily gasped. Her mouth opened into a small 'o' and her eyes grew big. James dimples shown as he watched her reaction—it was as he had hoped. "An invisibility cloak? How did you-? Where did you-?"

It wasn't easy to shock Lily, so he tried to study every freckle on her face to remember her expression. "I nicked it from my dad."

"You stole this?" Lily gaped, her mouth still opened.

"I'm going to give it back." James shook it out of its rolled-up form and spread it over his shoulders.

"But, how did your father get it? He's a potion-making—how would he stumble on this?" She ran her fingers over the surface near James' shoulder; it felt like touching wind.

"His dad gave it to him," he replied, before pointing a finger at her. "No more questions."

"But," she started—she had a million.

"If you ask another question, I _will_ kiss you," he threatened. With a single finger, he traced up the slope of her jawline, from her chin toward her ear.

Lily closed her mouth that had opened to protest-the feeling of his finger tempting her as it reached just below her ear, his hands snaking around the base of her neck. She hesitated. "Fine," she conceded in a breath.

James smirked, a blush creep up Lily's neck visible in the muted light of the passageway. "That was a line by the way," he joked. "And it worked." He winked and she muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'shut up, Potter' as she was unable to think of anything clever to say with his thumb rubbing a small circle on her neck. He removed his hand, and Lily's neck felt bare. She bit at the inside of her cheek.

James organized the invisibility cloak. Then he wrapped an arm round her side to pull her closer so she would fit under the material.

When he pushed open the door, Lily peered into the hallway; the tall wooden doors of the main entrance stood just a short way down the hall. "We're going outside?" Lily whispered. "I know we're under this cloak, but someone will see the main doors opening."

"So we won't go out the front door," James replied a smile in his voice. Lily followed his lead down the hall, away from the doors. They stopped halfway down the stone hallway. James looked both ways to be sure that they were alone.

"Follow me," he directed. He knelt down next to the wall; Lily had no choice but to copy because the cloak wasn't big enough to conceal one standing and one kneeling. His hands pushed against the stone revealing a small door, just big enough for them to crawl through. James billowed the cloak so that Lily could enter without being spotted. "Go first."

Lily guffawed. "So you can have a nice view while we crawl? No way," Lily said. "You go first." She nodded at the door.

James smiled cheekily. "It was worth a shot," he admitted, before climbing into the tunnel. Lily followed, kicking the door closed behind her while James lit his wand so they could see in the darkness.

Thankfully it was a short trip as it was difficult for Lily to crawl and carry the invisibility cloak at the same time. James pushed open the door on the other end revealing the setting October sun. The pair emerged onto a patch of lush grass between two flanking towers. After brushing off her school uniform, Lily followed James to the tower closest to the main entrance.

"This is nice," Lily said, watching James take a seat, his back against the tower so he was hidden from view of the front door, his shirt even more untucked from the crawl.

"I know. That's why we're here," he teased, patting the grass next to him.

Lily chucked the invisibility cloak at him. He laughed and swiped it from the air before it hit his face. She crouched onto the grass and lay on the gently sloping hill. James glanced down at her, admiring the way her hair contrasted with the cool green grass. He itched to run his fingers through those auburn locks.

Lily looked up at the sky as the blue melted into yellow than orange while James mostly looked at Lily from the corner of his eye. He contemplated lying next to her instead of sitting, but he wasn't sure if she would approve. The sun was roaring a deep red before James finally bit the inside of his cheek and slid down next to her. He held his breath, but when she remained silent, he let the air out.

She smiled softly at him, her lips stretched thinner as she did, before they resumed their fullness as her eyes moved back to the sky. James studied their shape and how they looked a deeper red in the sunlight. The words slipped off James' tongue, "When are you going to let me kiss you?" His voice was rough and raw.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt the burning in her chest again when she caught him glancing at her lips. "I don't know," she answered, honestly.

"Because I _really_ want to."

"I know."

"Can I try right now?"

Lily turned her head, their faces only inches apart. She could tell he must have eaten a box of mints. The minty air and the longing in his hazel eyes made her face feel warm. She was quiet a moment before answering in a whisper, "Let me make that move."

"Okay," James breathed, entranced by the way her lips pulled and softened when she spoke. He sighed when she turned her head to look at the sky again as he could only see her lips' profile. "You know, I think now is a good time."

Lily chuckled. "I'm in charge here."

James rolled onto his side. After eyeing her silky auburn hair, he pulled at a strand near her face until it slid loose of her pony tail. He twisted it round and round his finger until he reached the tip of the hair.

"Are you going to make me wait a long time?" He wondered. James untwisted her hair and it fell on the side of her face. His fingers brushed her forehead as he retrieved the hair and painfully slowly twisted it around his finger.

"Maybe," she breathed, unable to make it sound like the joke she intended.

"Don't tease." Lily turned her head, surprised by how serious he sounded. But when she looked, he gave her a smile just big enough to show him dimples.

"Oh, I don't know, James," she whispered. She had to look away—the dimples, his cologne, the way his fingers felt as he played with her hair—it was too much.

He went quiet. A few moments passed before he admitted, "It's actually a relief—you being the one in charge of the first kiss."

"Oh?" Lily breathed torn between closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his hands and turning so she could examine those round hazel eyes burning into her cheeks. She chose neither though and continued to watch an orange cloud float in the light fall breeze.

"Yeah, you just—I don't know," he stuttered. "You make—ah, nevermind."

Lily smirked and turned onto her side always intrigued when his words tangled as it occurred so rarely. A light pink frosted the tops of his cheeks. She pushed his shoulder with her palm. "Spit it out!"

"No, forget it," he laughed, pushing her back.

Lily knew how to get him to tell her. She scooted her body so that her chest was mere inches from him. James thought that their lips might brush as she spoke, "I want to hear."

His chest pounded, and he hoped Lily couldn't tell. "Fine," James breathed, watching her eyelashes blink framing her eyes. _Those eyes_ , he thought. He had never seen a green like them before. He contemplated answering in one of his signature lines, but quickly dismissed the idea. Instead, he tried to be honest. "You're smart, you're determined as hell, and your self-confidence rivals mine." Lily smiled, knowing these words were meant for her alone and not all the girls that came before. "Not much makes me nervous, but I gotta admit you do."

"You're proving me wrong, Potter," she teased. "I guess you don't need lines."

James beamed and rolled to his back to hide his pride and the pink on his cheeks. "Don't sound so surprised. I told you my game was good." He stretched out tucking his hands behind his head.

Lily laughed, rolling her eyes. She supported her torso with her elbows. "So, nervous, huh?" She studied his thin face, waiting for signs that she had embarrassed him.

"Stop it," he joked, pulling his invisibility cloak over his face.

Lily laughed and tugged it off him. She tossed it to the side. Placing an arm on his chest, she leaned over him, and ran a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Does this make you nervous?"

James smiled at the feeling of her fingers. "No, this makes me excited." He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her entire body on top of him.

She gasped, "James!" She swatted at his shoulders and rolled off him even despite liking the feeling of his arms around her.

"You started it," he laughed.

"Then let me end it," she smiled, nuzzling her head onto his chest and wrapping an arm around him. James sighed, placing a hand on her back. He closed his eyes and willed his heart to slow down for he knew she could hear every beat.

They stayed in the grass until the light was almost gone. "I think it's been more than an hour," James piped up, hating himself the moment the words left his mouth.

"I don't care," Lily breathed, her eyes closed as she rested on him.

If it weren't for the chilled October air, they might have stayed out all night. But when the teeth chattering and the shivering became unbearable, they meandered back to the common room, hand and hand, occasionally stealing glances at the other.

In the empty common room, James took both her hands in his own. "This is a good time too…ya know? For a kiss," James advised. Lily laughed, but shook her head. James shrugged. "You think I'm closer to a kiss after tonight?"

Lily bit her bottom. If James had blinked, he would have missed her nod. A grin spread across his face, as he pulled her tightly into his chest. She rested her head against him, closed her eyes, and breathed in the smell of his cologne and shampoo. "Good night, Lils." He smiled when his whisper sent goosebumps to her arms.

"Night," she pulled away, holding his hand, until she turned to her dorm.

"I'm still open for that kiss you know," he called after her.

Lily merely rolled her eyes. When James turned to the flight of stairs, his eyes caught the book Lily was leaning on to write before they had left the common room. "Wait," he called after her. He took a few long strides and picked up the book. "Don't forget this."

Lily felt the breath catch in her throat as she remembered the parchment inside the book. "Uh, thanks," she said, descending the stairs to retrieve it.

The parchment was a bit larger than the book, so the edges stuck out of the sides. James noticed this as he held the book. "What were you writing anyway?" Lily's heart may have stopped as she watched him slide the parchment out of the book.

"Don't read that!" She lunged for the parchment, but he was fast. He spun, his eyes scanning the first few lines as Lily tried to reach around him, begging him not to read it. "Please, James, it will only make you mad."

She was right. James' heart sank as if anchored to his feet. His blood pulsed through his veins, fury rising in his chest. "Really Lily? You wrote him a letter?" He spun to her, holding the parchment in his balled fist. "Snape?" His voice was thick with hatred.

"I told you not to read it!" Lily's face grew red—not from shame or embarrassment, but anger.

"I just don't understand why you're writing to that disgusting—," James finished with a string of swears.

"We don't talk much anymore, so we sometimes pass notes in Potions. I was going to give it to him tomorrow," she answered, earnestly. "And you will not call him those words in front of me."

"You remember what he called _you_ last year? It was worse than that," he hissed. He couldn't forget; every time he laid eyes on that long nose the word "mudblood" rattled in his brain.

"Yes, James," she answered condescendingly. "I remember. But he's my oldest friend," she defended.

"Friend?" James scoffed.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "I know it's hard for you to imagine, but yes."

"I mean this doesn't sound like _just_ friends to me," James sneered, holding the parchment in her face. She tried to grab it from him, but he pulled away and read from the first paragraph. " _I know. I miss you too. I wish we were as close as we used to be_ …What the hell is this Lily?"

Lily gritted her teeth and balled her fists next to her sides. "You have no right to talk to me like this."

"Really? _I miss you? I wish we were closer?_ " he mocked. "These are _lines_ , Evans."

"They are not lines, _Potter_." She snapped the parchment from his hands and stuffed it into her pocket.

"They're either lines or they're true."

"They _are_ true!" Lily's voice rose. "I do miss him. I do wish we were closer. James, he used to be my _best friend_."

James looked taken aback. For a moment, his eyebrows sank and his eyes showed the hurt he felt, but he quickly narrowed his eyes at her. "No wonder you won't kiss me," he accused, his voice rising to match hers. "You're waiting it out for that slimy creep, aren't you? Thinking he'll come around again and apologize for those nasty things he said to you?"

"First of all," Lily started, pointing a shaking finger into his chest. "He already apologized. He apologized right after it happened. It took me awhile, but I have forgiven him. Secondly, if you really think I'm _waiting it out_ for him you are incredibly insecure."

James scoffed. "Insecure? You have to be kidding me."

"Yes! Insecure! You're jealous because I talk to him." James swore at her and her anger peaked. She stepped toward him and hissed, "And I am not interested in insecure, jealous guys."

James felt the stab in his chest. "You expect so much from me," he spat. "You have all the rules for me. I'm like a fish on a damn lure and you're just dragging me along, but it's okay for you to do things like this." He gestured to the letter in her hand.

"What _rules_? I only asked you to stop saying lines! I just don't want to be like every other girl you've been with," Lily shouted.

"Well maybe you _are_ just like every other girl," James roared. "Maybe I've been the fool who hasn't realized it yet!"

Lily stepped back. "You don't mean that," she whispered. "I'm not—you don't really think that."

His rage was making it hard for him to see straight as he imagined Lily whispering to Snape that she missed him—the corners of his vision were spotted. James leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear. "Who's insecure now?" Even though she was furious, his voice sent chills down her back. James backed up, his eyes glaring.

"You're acting like a brat," Lily's voice cracked.

James grunted before turning on his heels and marching up his dorm steps. He threw open the door to his room before slamming it shut. He was greeted with every sixth year boy staring at him; they could all hear yelling from the bedroom. "What just happened?" Sirius asked.

So, James told him everything.

Lily was greeted with a similar welcoming, but she insisted that there was nothing wrong. "You do realize James tells Sirius everything, and then Sirius tells us. You get that by now, right?" Marlene explained.

"Nothing happened," Lily repeated.

"So instead of the cute whisper flirting you always do, you decided to try out the screaming kind?"

Lily glared at her friend, before stuffing her feet under the blankets. "Good night," she dismissed. She rolled onto her side. When her friends extinguished the lights, she smoothed Severus' letter. With the light of her wand, she reread it, imagining she was James.

The first few lines, she could see why he would be jealous. But she was just writing those words as a greeting, not to profess some undying love that James seemed to imagine. The next paragraph, she urged Severus to be careful about his new Slytherin friends—something she worried about. The rest of the letter she answered some innocuous questions about classes and shared some Potions tips she picked up from Slughorn after class—nothing that suggested anything more than friendship. Lily tucked the letter under her pillow and set her wand on her dresser. Her eyes felt heavy, but she knew sleep wouldn't come easily, so she reached into the top drawer and pulled out a small vile of Sleeping Draught she had brewed after class one evening. She let a single drop touch her tongue, corked the vial, and placed in back into the drawer just in time. She was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily massaged her forehead as she strode down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast; her headache was a side effect of the Sleeping Draught she took last night. It had been a little strong—she made a mental note to change the quantity of ingredients the next time she brewed a batch.

When she entered the Great Hall, her eyes spotted Mary and Marlene sitting in their typical seats—the Marauders in the seats surrounding them. From Lily's spot in the entranceway, she could tell they were talking about her by the way Sirius leaned over the table, speaking quickly and in a hushed voice with Remus nodding his head. Mary and Marlene listened intently, their eyebrows knitted, while James sulked, poking his eggs with a fork.

When Lily reached her table, the group fell silent. Sirius leaned back in his seat and examined his plate intently. "You could not be more obvious," Lily stated. She plopped into the seat between Remus and a second year—the seat farthest from James.

"I told you last night we were going to ask Sirius," Marlene stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "We wouldn't have to ask if you would just talk to us." She crossed her arms over her chest, her deep brown eyes narrowing at Lily. "You should have told us."

"Just pass her a note in potions, then she'll spill her soul," James sneered, his voice barely above a whisper yet Lily caught every word.

The group shifted their eyes to James as the tension swelled. Remus wiggled in his seat as Lily leaned around him to glare at James. "You are blowing this out of proportion," she hissed.

James scoffed; his hazel eyes looked darker when he was angry. They met Lily's eyes just long enough for James to make out the subtle shimmer of hurt in those green orbs—a pain she was trying so desperately to hide. His anger melted into a puddle of pity, so he quickly looked away, determined that he would stay mad at her.

"If I might say something," Sirius chimed in, raising his fork as if to ask a question.

Lily's eyes darted to him. "If you say one word in defense of your insensitive friend, I'll hex you into the hospital wing." She slipped her wand from her pocket and gripped it tightly under the table.

Sirius looked at James, but James' eyes were fixed at Lily—his expression caught between passionate anger and a mild case of amusement. Sirius inhaled deeply. He breathed out, "James is only upset because he really likes you, and he hates the way that grease-ball talks to you." He knew Lily's threat not to be idle, so he quickly stood and dug out his want to brace for the oncoming hex. In his haste to stand, he toppled backward over the bench. He landed on the stone floor, on his back, wand raised.

Lily groaned and stood up to make sure he was okay. She rubbed the space between her eyebrows as she peered down at Sirius, who lay in a heap on the floor, a goofy grin across his face. James snorted a laugh. "Do you worse, Evans!" Sirius called, pointing his wand at her from the floor.

Lily shook her head. She wouldn't hex someone already on the floor. "I think you've done enough damage to yourself."

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows. "In that case," he said with a sly grin. "I would like to add that I just don't get it." The anger seeped back into Lily. Her neck felt hot and she clenched her wand. "What is a gorgeous girl like yourself," he leaned in James' direction. "No offence meant, mate. But what is a girl like you doing even talking to him? It really defies the laws of nature."

Lily's wand aimed at Sirius' chest. "Don't," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Sirius lifted his non-wand hand in the air. His other hand gripped his wand, although he kept it lowered. "I'm just saying. He's disgusting." He shrugged.

"Miss Evans!" Lily heard Slughorn call her name from the staff table. She heard the shuffle of shoes on stone as he hurried toward her, but her eyes remained locked on the shaggy boy on the floor.

With of flick, she sent a burst of yellow from her wand. It twisted and snaked before it hit Sirius in the chest. The crowd held their breath as they waited the split second for her nonverbal incantation to be effective.

Sirius let out a loud groan and groped for his shoes. "What is this?" he breathed, stripping off his shoes and socks, his face contorted into a grimace. James hopped from the bench and met his friend on the stone floor. He examined his friend's toes, but saw nothing on his skin.

"Ack!" Sirius winced. He swore loudly and looked up at Lily who, although her breath was uneven and rapid, her hand was steady, wand still raised. "What is this?"

"Toe Biter Jinx," she said. James examined her expression; he rarely saw this stone cold look on her face. Her green eyes seem to pulse with anger and her hair looked more wildly red than ever.

"You will lower your wand, Evans." The sound of McGonagall's voice retracted the tendons in Lily's elbow, and her wand hand dropped to her side. McGonagall was the professor Lily respected the most—she would have listened to anything she said.

"I don't regret this," Lily said, looking from McGonagall to Sirius.

"I'm sure Mr. Black deserved every bit of this," McGonagall responded without missing a beat. "But Mr. Black likely does many things to deserve this throughout the day, and it is not your responsibility to punish him."

Lily sighed. "I'll see you tonight for my detention," she muttered before McGonagall could scold her anymore. McGonagall looked taken aback—something James noted that only Lily seemed to be able to do.

Lily snatched a muffin from the table, turned on her heels, and left the McGonagall to perform the counter-jinx to free Sirius from the invisible teeth gnawing at his toes. She was vaguely aware that the entire student body watched her exit the Great Hall with varied expressions of amusement and horror.

Lily already had her potions' materials, so she went straight to the classroom. She settled into her typical seat in the front of the classroom- at the end of a work station that bordered the Slytherin side of the classroom; Severus typically sat across the aisle from her. She debated moving to another spot in the room knowing James would be sore that her seat was next to Severus', but she dismissed the idea. She _always_ sat in this spot.

The door to the dungeon swung open. Lily was about to turn to see who entered, but she could tell by the short, hesitant steps that it was Severus. He moved to the spot across the aisle from Lily, and sat down soundlessly. From his pocket, he pulled out a folded letter, leaned across the empty space between them, and placed it in front of Lily. Lily placed her hands on either side of the letter and rubbed the parchment with her thumb.

"What happened?" Severus voice was quiet and concerned.

Lily shook her head, and tucked the letter into her messenger bag. Severus could do nothing but glance at her, but he kept his looks brief for her expression twisted his gut. The tops of her cheek were pink, and he swore he saw her bottom lip quiver—but only for a split second.

"What did he say to you?" he continued, anger burning the back of his neck. "Tell me what he said."

Lily clenched her fists. "No," she stated, simply.

Severus masked how her comment made his gut wring by saying, "That lot. You have to stay away from them. They're no more than a bunch of-."

"Enough," Lily snapped. "Don't you start, too."

Severus closed his mouth when she looked at him for the first time, her eyes narrowed and her lips stretched tight. He nodded his head and turned his body so he was facing the front of the classroom.

The dungeon doors banged open for a second time to let in a stream of sixth year students. The only Gryffindors remaining in Potions after their OWLs were Lily, who had an aptitude and love for potion making, Remus, and James—who was mostly there to make sure Severus stayed away from Lily.

James sat in his typical spot directly behind Lily, while Remus joined her on her left. Remus put a hand on her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. When Lily looked up at him, he gave her a small smile. She returned it before fixing her eyes on Slughorn's desk awaiting the lesson.

While Slughorn meandered to the front of the room, he stated, "We will be brewing The Draught of Living Death." Lily forgot her anger for a moment and turned to Severus. She gave him a broad smile; they had talked about this potion before, so Lily knew he would be equally excited. He returned a half-smile, but looked away.

Lily's excitement was short lived. "That was cute," a voice cooed directly behind her. She could feel James eyes boring holes into the back of her neck. "Maybe when you two are done with your romantic potion brewing date, I can shove an entire cauldron worth of the draught down his throat. I don't think I would mind him so much if he were unresponsive."

Lily wheeled around in her chair. James was leaning back in his seat, his expression cool and uncaring. "Enough, James!" she spat. Slughorn fell silent as all eyes swiveled to Lily.

Severus was to his feet quickly. "You self-centered prat," he hissed. James stood up too and took a step toward Severus.

"Boys, now." Slughorn raised his hands, but neither boy looked at him.

"I'd rather be a self-centered prat than a muggle-born hater," James retorted.

Lily groaned and pushed her face into her hands. "Both of you…" she warned, but the two continued bickering.

"Your father gives you everything you want, and because you can't have Lily, you don't know what to do with yourself except torture me," Severus sneered.

Slughorn's face was turning a light pink. "Sit down!" His command went unnoticed.

"Don't talk about her!" James vision was dotted with black spots, the word "mudblood" echoed through his brain as he recalled the word oozing from Severus' mouth just months ago.

"Well that's what all this is about, isn't it?" Lily stood in between the yelling pair, which was enough to get their attention. Her face was red, but her voice steady. "Honestly, if you two had never met me, I swear you'd get on just fine."

Both James and Severus guffawed. Severus chortled, "Not a chance."

"Well, Snape, I think that's the first thing we have ever agreed on," James joked, despite the venom in his voice.

"If either of you thinks that you can win me over by acting like my hero, you are seriously mistaken," Lily hushed. James and Severus both opened their mouths to retort, but Lily was quick. "I am tired of having the same exact conversation with both of you. I am going to say this one last time."

Lily wheeled around to face James and pointed a finger at his chest. "You are not in charge of who I talk to. I have known Severus since I was 9 years old. You probably can't understand this, but I felt so alone before I knew that I was a witch. Severus was there for me through all of that." She threw her hands to her side. "Nothing you have said, or will say, will take away what he has done for me." James expression softened. He lowered his arms which had been gesturing wildly.

"And you," she hissed, turning on Severus. "You do not get to be my only friend. You have got to understand that we are growing apart—after everything." Her voice carried the deep emotion she felt. "You are not the person I once knew. You-," she faltered, for the first time. She lowered her voice so that even James had to strain to hear her. "You hurt me in a way I didn't think you could." Despite Lily's intense gaze a Severus, he glanced behind him at his Slytherin friends. The pair shook their heads, disgusted expression written across their faces. Lily noted his concern about what his friends thought.

"And now, the pair of you will sit down, shut up, so we can learn how to make the Draught of Living Death," she finished, gesturing to Slughorn to begin talking, who was staring at her open mouthed.

Lily plopped back into her seat, and Remus gave her shoulder another squeeze. James was the first to sit down, determined not the meet the eye of anyone else in the room, although Severus was quick to follow his lead. James could tell his cheeks were pink as his heart beat against his ribs. He fixed his eyes on the back of Lily's head, Slughorn's voice a mere muttering.

James considered Lily's words. Sirius jumped into his mind as he imagined what it would be like if Lily didn't approve of Sirius—having to choose between Sirius and Lily. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that. Regret filled his stomach from the bottom up. He felt nauseous.

Lily's hands were shaking, so she clutched them tightly in her lap. She willed herself to listen to Slughorn, who had recovered and continued the lesson, but the fury coursed through her chest. She was about to take a deep breath to calm herself when a Slytherin piped up from the back of the room. "Really? You're going to ignore that? A Gryffindor throws a tantrum during class, and she doesn't lose points?" Severus sniggered at his fellow Slytherin's comment.

It was more than Lily could take. In a blur, she bolted out of her chair, and raised her wand. James dodged a beam for blue light as it grazed by his shoulder, and hit the boy, knocking him backward off his chair.

"Miss Evans!" Slughorn was fast. Before Lily could turn to his voice, her wand was soaring into the air into Slughorn's hand.

"What?" Lily threw her hands by her side. "What did you expect me to do?"

"You will go for a walk, Miss Evans, and you will find Professor McGonagall," Slughorn said, his eyes were sympathetic yet stern.

"But, I want to make this potion. I've always wanted-,"

"Evans, take a walk," he raised his voice.

"But Professor-,"

"Now, Miss Evans, if you _ever_ want your wand back," his voice was louder than Lily had ever heard it. Lily let out a frustrated sigh and threw her hands to her side. She snatched her bag from her chair and marched out of the room.

For the briefest of moments, Severus and James exchanged something of a glance; the same regret plastered on each of their faces.


End file.
